Lovecats
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• Se miraban como si quisieran matarse, esperando a que uno de los dos cediera o se fuera. Los dos eran orgullosos, tercos y manipuladores, no todo el tiempo, pero el suficiente para chocar si el juego de poder salía a flote. Fuera de eso, se atraían a morir. ¿Cómo, cómo pudo entrar en él? ¿Cómo fue capaz de cautivarlo? ¿Cómo fue que él la cautivó a ella? •Rei & Yaten•


**.::. Lovecats .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

Irritada, le aventó el cepillo con el que peinaba su pelo. Yaten alzó las manos lo suficiente como para evitar que le rompiera la nariz. Ok era una exageración, pero por la decisión que dilucido en sus ojos, Yaten prefirió prevenir que lamentar. Al menos con el golpe si le habría sangrado la nariz.

—Estás loca, Hino. –bufó desde el silloncito que Rei tenía en su habitación y en el que se había sentado a esperar a que terminara de arreglarse. ¿Por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo?

—Te dije que a las dos de la tarde, ¿por qué llegas una hora antes? ¿Eres anormal? –reclamó la pelinegra, recuperando el cepillo del suelo.

—Anormal es tardarse más de una hora y media acicalándose y al final quedar igual.

Hino gruñó y volvió a arrojarle el cepillo, esta vez Yaten no fue tan ágil ni tampoco pensó que lo volvería a hacer, por lo que le fue a dar certero en el brazo.

—¡Auch! ¡Enferma! –gritoneó doliéndose.

—Eso te ganas por imbécil. –dijo Rei, levantándose del banquillo frente al tocador. Renunciando a la idea de recogerse cuidadosamente el cabello, lo dejó suelto y tomó su bolso del perchero, saliendo de la habitación enfurruñada. Yaten sonrió victorioso y se dispuso a seguirla.

Caminaron por la vereda en dirección a la parada del bus y Yaten cogió su mano cuando pasaron por una brecha de pavimento que estaba en aparente reparación. Rei se aferró a su agarre, confiada de que no caería. Apenas llegaron a la parada, el bus comenzaba a arrancarse.

—¡Corramos! –Reiko exclamó jalándolo en su avance. El tirón que sintió en el brazo le hizo saber de la negativa de él.

Hino le clavó los ojos incrédulos.

—No voy a correr detrás de un autobús. –alegó el platinado, diciéndole con eso que le tenía muy sin cuidado que le clavará asesinamente esos ojos hermosos y mortales.

—Pues si el principito no quería agotarse o desgastarse con esfuerzo físico, hubiera traído su propio auto. ¿Cómo es posible que un idol no...?

—Dame un beso.

No fue una solicitud ni una orden, fue más bien un aviso. Para cuando Rei logró calibrar la frase, Yaten ya se había apoderado de sus labios y la había pegado a él. La frescura de su boca poco a poco le desvaneció el sentido, haciéndola caer en el abandono de sus deseos. Él acariciaba, saboreaba y mordía sus labios, provocándole una sensación tremendamente placentera; su lengua tentando la suya le hacían palpitar el cuerpo entero. Kami, besaba tan jodidamente delicioso. Y él por supuesto que lo sabía.

Cuando por fin la dejo respirar, Yaten sonrió a centímetros de su rostro y la encontró de lo más bonita: sonrojada, aturdida, agitada. Como recién salida de un orgasmo.

Bonita de verdad.

—¿Tomamos un taxi? –propuso él, tomando la iniciativa.

Rei asintió en silencio, apenas acordándose de su nombre y recuperando el sentido. Maldición, siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Él detuvo uno y ambos subieron. Ese día tenían planeado ir a ver una película en la plaza central de Minato y sensatamente acordaron que decidirían cuál una vez que estuviesen allí.

—Ni lo sueñes, no veré esa cosa. –sentenció Rei al ver el _flyer_ promocional de la película que Yaten eligió como opción.

—¿Por qué no? –reclamó cruzando los brazos.

—Sabes que detesto las películas de terror.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que te asusta tanto? ¡Es una película, no es como que fueran a asesinar a alguien en la sala! –reclamó.

—No me importa, no quiero verla. –desdeñó Hino, alejándose del cartel para ver el resto de la cartelera. Yaten vio su larga cabellera ondear al darse la vuelta y deseó hundir sus dedos en él para peinarlo, felicitándose internamente por no dejar que se lo recogiese. Le gustaba su pelo suelto.

—Te advierto que no veré un drama, un romance rosa o un musical, ¿me oyes? –le recordó siguiéndola con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tener esta discusión tan estúpida?

—Oh, ¿será porque la señorita es demasiado quisquillosa, o exageradamente miedosa? –lanzó una indirecta.

—No soy quisquillosa –arguyó ella-. Quiero ver esta.

Yaten rodó los ojos y suspiró.

"_No por favor, otra vez no"_, imploró en su cabeza.

—No. –atajó convencido.

—Anda Yaten, veamos esa. –ronroneó Hino, pegándosele con insistencia. ¡Maldición! Ese demonio sabía lo que hacía, y los efectos "cándidos" que lograba provocarle con gestos aparentemente inocentes. Y luego esos ojos que se maltaban con un brillo violáceo y tenue, que suplicaban y luchaban por doblegarlo.

—Rei…

La chica pestañeó con un gesto de lo más encantador y Yaten se mordió el labio.

—Te odio. ¿Lo sabes?

—Por supuesto –respondió Hino, entregando al chico de la entrada los boletos de la función de las 4:15 pm para _"Ana Karenina"_-, así como yo te amo a ti.

Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y se calló, era inútil refutarle en ese momento.

La sala estaba a medio llenar y eligieron un par de asientos en la parte superior, en la última fila de arriba. Hino amaba esos lugares, solía decir que desde allí la percepción de visual y auditiva era completa y no desgastante. Se sentaron y acomodaron los vasos de ICE que compraran en la dulcería además de un cuenco de _popcorn_ que malabareaban en las piernas de la pelinegra cuando colgó su pequeño bolso en el descansabrazo a su izquierda.

—La próxima me toca elegir. ¿Oíste? –indicó el platinado robándole un par de palomitas.

—Mientras no sea de terror…

—¿Estás consiente de que voy a ver esta ridícula película sólo por cumplirte el capricho? –apeló incrédulo por su negativa.

—Eso es porque me amas mucho.

—No es motivo para rechazar lo que yo quiero hacer. Es injusto.

—La vida no es justa, mi vida. –suspiró Rei con fingida aflicción y depositó un beso condescendiente en la mejilla de su novio.

—No funcionará, Hino.

—Por favor –suplicó ella-, haremos otra cosa, lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Lo que tú quieras. –afirmó Rei sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Te das cuenta que me das un cheque en blanco? –le comentó seductor al oído. Rei liberó una risilla nerviosa por las cosquillas que le produjo su cercanía. Con la palma abierta en su pecho, lo alejó suavemente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sé qué harás buen uso de él. –susurró a milímetros de sus labios para después besarlo insinuante, mordiendo brevemente su labio inferior.

Yaten se quejó pero no desvaneció el toque, en su lugar, acarició su mejilla y prolongó el beso. Las luces apagándose de pronto, alertaron a Rei de que comenzaba la función y, empujando a un Yaten molesto por la interrupción de sus asuntos, centró toda su atención en la pantalla.

—Me cobraré ese cheque muy bien. –le murmuró y ella le soltó un _"¡Shhht!"_ para que hiciera silencio.

Yaten sonrió sin remedio. Estaba loca, sí, pero así le encantaba. Enojándose un momento y al segundo siguiente mimándolo con una dulzura empalagosa; luego regalándole improperios para después engatusarlo con sus maneras femeninas e irresistibles. Toda una bruja.

Por dos horas con diez minutos, el menor de los Kou soportó la historia dramática de León Tolstoi llevada a la pantalla grande. Debía reconocer que no fue tan aburrida como creyó, de hecho sólo por la fotografía ya valía la pena. Aunque claro, eso no se lo diría ni de chiste a su amada chica de ojos fulgurantes y curvas peligrosas, no le daría el placer de decirle su tan arrogante: _"Te lo dije"_.

—¿Te gustó la peli? ¿Verdad que fue hermosa? –preguntó Hino emocionada en cuanto salieron del cine y se dirigieron a su segunda parada que sería algún lugar para comer.

—¿Tengo cara de que me gustó? –ironizó Yaten y crispó las cejas.

—Más bien de que estas amargado. Pero sabes que yo te amo así como eres, odioso y demás.

Yaten resopló y aquel gesto le pareció a Rei demasiado adorable. Justo como un niño armando berrinche. Era imposible no sentirse enganchada a ese hombre con esas maneras particulares que se cargaba, pues pese a que alardeaba de hacer lo que quería y siempre tener la razón, lo cierto era que de una forma sutil y que buscaba pasar desapercibida, trataba de satisfacerla o consentirla en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Y qué se te antoja comer?

—Comida china. –dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa grande.

—No me apetece mucho que digamos –disuadió el muchacho-. ¿Qué tal sushi? No nos compliquemos la existencia y comamos eso.

—Tampoco me apetece mucho el sushi. –contrarió Hino.

Yaten arrugó el ceño.

—¡Vi tu estúpida película! ¡Quiero sushi!

"_¿Buenas maneras? ¿Qué buenas maneras? ¡Es todo un imbécil!"_, se indignó Hino. Alterada, clamó:

—¡Nadie te obligó a entrar conmigo, pude haberla visto sola!

—¡Lo hubieras dicho antes, así no tendría que haber desperdiciado dos horas de mi preciada existencia allí adentro! –secundó el peliplata enojado.

—¿Quieres decir que estar conmigo es un desperdicio? Entonces el _principito_ no debería seguir gastando su tiempo inútilmente, y tampoco yo debería hacerlo. –deliberó Hino con las mejillas enrojecidas de furia.

—¡Bien! ¡A ver quién te soporta, maniática! –gritó él.

—¡Estarán haciendo fila, por eso no te preocupes! –gritó ella.

Se miraban como si quisieran matarse, pero no se movían ni decían nada en su estado de ira catatónica, sólo se retaban en silencio, esperando a que uno de los dos cediera o se fuera. Los dos eran orgullosos, tercos y manipuladores, no todo el tiempo, pero el suficiente para chocar si el juego de poder salía a flote. Fuera de eso, se atraían a morir. No sólo físicamente, sino a nivel intelectual. La mayoría de las veces mantenían conversaciones interminables e ingeniosas, que incluso discutiendo, las ocurrencias destilaban de sus labios.

De la nada, Rei comenzó a carcajearse histéricamente. Yaten se erizó.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? Eres una rara.

—Nada, me pasa que te adoro, torpe. –dijo Hino, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y besándole después-. Vayamos por sushi.

—Primero das dolores y luego píldoras. –gruñó el platinado, reanudando el camino hacia la barra de sushi que solían frecuentar, con ella colgada de su brazo.

Era irreal. Él saliendo con la sacerdotisa, él no siendo capaz de dejar de verla un solo día aunque fuese unos escasos minutos. Adicto a su aura, adicto a sus ojos. Y ella, queriéndolo con su mal genio, dándole batalla y completando esa parte que ni siquiera él se conocía. ¿Cómo, cómo pudo entrar en él? ¿Cómo fue capaz de cautivarlo?

¿Cómo fue que él la cautivó a ella?

—Creo que debemos regresar, tengo grabación mañana muy temprano. –apuntó Yaten, cuando abandonaron el establecimiento y tomó su mano para cruzar la calle. Una brisa fresca y con aroma a noche los envolvió.

Rei estuvo de acuerdo y lo siguió en el camino para abordar el _bus_. Y no es que a Yaten le encantara viajar en el transporte público, tampoco a Rei incluso si ella lo hacía más a menudo, pero era la excusa perfecta para no separarse pronto. Un taxi hacía la mitad de tiempo que un colectivo y, para la hora de la despedida de los amantes, eso nunca era muy afortunado. Se sentaron en dos lugares junto a la ventana.

—¿Y cómo quieres cobrar tu cheque en blanco? –curioseó Hino abrazada a él, dormitando un poco con la música de fondo que era el latir de su corazón.

—¿En serio quieres saber? –punzó él con una sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se perdían en las hebras negras de su cabello, que al tenerla recargada en su pecho le caían en el brazo que la rodeaba.

—Te aviso que tiene fecha de expiración. –comentó Rei, abriendo los ojos para mirarle juguetona.

—Bueno, si lo pones así… -meditó Yaten, dejando correr algunos segundos para decidirse-. Tú, yo, mi casa, el sábado…

—Qué predecible –musitó Hino, sonriéndose por la propuesta-. ¿No se te ocurre otra cosa aparte de sexo?

—¿Quién mencionó algo sobre sexo? –acusó Yaten con una sonrisa burlona-. Admito que siempre es un placer estar contigo en ese "plan", pero eso puede ser otro día, o quizá lo quieras agregar a la lista…

Rei se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el hombro, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para frenarle la lengua.

—Ya, ¿entonces qué es? –indagó.

—**Halo** en el _X-box_. Tooodo el día.

Si algo había que Yaten amara tanto como a su novia, ese era su adorado _X-box_ y los videojuegos. La idea de tener ambos todo un día entero se le hizo demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar y, aunque estaba consciente de que lo más probable era que comenzaran una discusión que como siempre terminaría en juramentos de olvido y desamor, para luego reconciliarse con un beso y a veces algo más; todo el tiempo que pasaba con Hino siempre valía la pena.

Para Rei era lo mismo, y sabía bien que acabaría cediendo a su voluntad. Siempre lo hacía.

.

.

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

¡Muajajaja!

No tengo nada qué decir en mi defensa, estos dos me me vuelven insana xD

Mejor ustedes juzguen.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, y como siempre, les doy infinitas gracias por regalarme el honor de su atención.

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
